Hooffield and McColt families/Gallery
Season five The Hooffields and McColts Ma Hooffield appears S5E23.png Hooffields loading a pumpkin cannon S5E23.png Hooffield stallion aiming the cannon S5E23.png Ma Hooffield shouting "fire!" S5E23.png Hooffield stallion firing a pumpkin S5E23.png Ma Hooffield watching the pumpkin hit S5E23.png Ma Hooffield looking behind her S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy meet Ma Hooffield S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we're pumpkinin' our neighbors!" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield badmouthing the McColts S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "wait a tick" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield asks who Twilight and Fluttershy are S5E23.png Ma Hooffield accuses Twilight and Fluttershy of being spies S5E23.png Princess Twilight Sparkle introduces herself S5E23.png Twilight "I am here to solve your friendship problem" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield shakes Twilight's hoof S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "you're wastin' your time" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we don't have a friendship problem" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield angry close-up S5E23.png Hooffield stallion "absolutely no friendship there" S5E23.png Twilight levitating her solution portfolio S5E23.png Twilight consulting the solution portfolio S5E23.png Twilight "if we figure out what the McColts did" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "they done so many things" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "they shot pebbles at our farmhouse" S5E23.png Hooffield farmhouse in ruins S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we're not very good at buildin'" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "all it took was a little pebble" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "but still!" S5E23.png Twilight reads the solution portfolio closely S5E23.png Hooffield stallion picks up pumpkin with mice inside S5E23.png Hooffield stallion loads hollow pumpkin into a cannon S5E23.png Hooffield stallion loading an empty cannon S5E23.png Ma Hooffield looking at Twilight's portfolio S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle knows what to do S5E23.png Twilight "we're gonna talk with these McColts" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield rolls her eyes as Twilight speaks S5E23.png Twilight "once we have all the facts" S5E23.png Twilight "we can put an end to this" S5E23.png Twilight "could you please call off the pumpkining?" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield agrees to a ceasefire S5E23.png Twilight trotting past Ma Hooffield S5E23.png Twilight tells Fluttershy to come on S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy fly to the McColts' home S5E23.png McColt stallion and mare standing guard S5E23.png McColt mare accuses Twilight and Fluttershy of being spies S5E23.png McColt stallion notices something about Twilight S5E23.png McColt stallion "you're an Alicorn!" S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the bottom of the gate S5E23.png Twilight "there are four Alicorn princesses" S5E23.png Twilight introduces herself to the McColts S5E23.png Fluttershy introduces herself to the McColts S5E23.png McColt stallion "we have a new princess?" S5E23.png McColt stallion "when did that happen?" S5E23.png McColt stallion "how did the Hooffields come by a princess spy?" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "we are not spies!" S5E23.png Twilight "why does everypony assume we're spies?" S5E23.png Gate opens to reveal Big Daddy McColt's hat S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt appears S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "we're in the middle of a giant feud" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt shouts loudly in the Hooffields' direction S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt's voice topples the Hooffields' barn S5E23.png Twilight "solve your problem with the Hooffields" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "you're here to help us get rid of 'em" S5E23.png McColt family cheering S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt narrows his eyes S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "if you ain't fer us" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt sinister close-up S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by McColts S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt approaches Twilight and Fluttershy S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "I don't believe we've ever been friends" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt says "Hooffields!" derisively S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "wait a hog-wogglin' minute!" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "we only did that because" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt says "Hooffields!" derisively again S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "pulled the pin out of our wagon wheel!" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "a whole week's worth of food" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "rollin' down the mountain" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "we don't know the first thing about farmin'" S5E23.png McColts nodding their heads in agreement S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "we have to travel a ways away" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt still badmouthing the Hooffields S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt listing off pumpkin dishes S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt says "frittatas" strangely S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "that all sounds pretty good" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "but it'll get old!" S5E23.png Twilight consulting the portfolio again S5E23.png McColt mare dumps mashed pumpkin in a barrel S5E23.png McColt stallion scoops mashed pumpkin in a bag S5E23.png McColt stallion throws bag on a table S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt gives a firm "no!" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "they'd sooner launch their dinners" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "they'll listen to me" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle flying up S5E23.png Hooffields listen to Twilight's announcement S5E23.png Fluttershy and McColts listen to Twilight's announcement S5E23.png Twilight feeling proud of herself S5E23.png Twilight "ready to go home" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle being overconfident S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "any minute now" S5E23.png Twilight waiting for her cutie mark to glow S5E23.png Tomato splats on Twilight's cutie mark S5E23.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and McColts see tomatoes rain down S5E23.png Tomatoes rain upon the McColts S5E23.png Hooffields launch tomatoes at the McColts S5E23.png Hooffield mare pulling on tomato slingshot S5E23.png Ma Hooffield instructs "one at a time" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "if you smoosh them tomaters" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "they won't break on the McColts" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield hears Twilight's voice S5E23.png Ma Hooffield looks behind at Twilight and Fluttershy S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "is that what you were hollerin' about?" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we thought the McColts rubbed ya the wrong way" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we tomatered them for ya" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield tossing a tomato aside S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "stop the tomater slingshots!" S5E23.png Hooffield hear something being launched S5E23.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Hooffields see incoming hay bales S5E23.png Hooffield mare squashed by hay bale S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy squashed by hay bale S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "reload the tomater slingshots!" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "paint their mountaintop red!" S5E23.png Turtle trying to run away S5E23.png Hooffields stampede past a turtle S5E23.png Ma Hooffield loading a tomato slingshot S5E23.png Twilight asks Ma Hooffield how the feud started S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "they know what they did" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "they know what they did!" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm starting to think" S5E23.png Twilight "either of you have done" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "sure we do" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt speaks of the Hooffields' "injustice" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "for some reason" S5E23.png McColts shouting in agreement with Big Daddy S5E23.png Twilight "what do you do when you're not fighting?" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "gettin' ready to fight" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "the satisfaction of winnin'!" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt hammers a nail with his hoof S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "prove our family is the best!" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "haven't you been listenin'?!" S5E23.png Twilight "so glad you agreed to do this" S5E23.png Fluttershy and Ma Hooffield pushing a giant carrot cake S5E23.png Twilight "which part of my argument changed your mind?" S5E23.png Twilight "the benefits of friendship outweigh the cost of war" S5E23.png Twilight "forgiveness is an investment in happiness" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "yeah, yeah, all of it" S5E23.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Ma Hooffield walk up the mountain S5E23.png Distance view of the McColts' fortress S5E23.png Twilight and Ma Hooffield approach the fortress S5E23.png Ma Hooffield announces her presence S5E23.png McColt stallion guard sounds the alarm S5E23.png McColt guards ready the cannons S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "with an apology cake" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield presents a carrot cake S5E23.png McColt stallion "did you say cake?" S5E23.png McColt stallion licking his lips S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "goodwill from us to you" S5E23.png McColt guards licking their lips S5E23.png McColt mare "haven't had cake in ages" S5E23.png McColt stallion with long trail of drool S5E23.png McColt stallion "open the gates!" S5E23.png Twilight levitates cake through the McColts' gate S5E23.png Elderly McColt stallion directing the cake S5E23.png McColts looking at the Hooffields' cake S5E23.png McColts in varying degrees of amazement S5E23.png Fluttershy "I wrote that in icing on the top" S5E23.png Fluttershy biting her lower lip in anticipation S5E23.png Fluttershy and McColt stallion hear something S5E23.png Something pops out of the Hooffields' cake S5E23.png Hooffields launch a sneak attack S5E23.png McColts run away from Hooffields' sneak attack S5E23.png McColt mare runs away from Hooffields S5E23.png Hooffields get caught in a net S5E23.png Hooffields caught in a net trap S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "assume Delta Force formation!" S5E23.png McColts in Delta Force formation S5E23.png McColts going on the offensive S5E23.png Ma Hooffield running away from McColts' fortress S5E23.png McColts charging out of the fortress S5E23.png McColts chase Ma Hooffield down the mountain S5E23.png Ma Hooffield gallops and shouts "ready" S5E23.png Hooffield stallions get in position S5E23.png Ma Hooffield gallops and shouts "aim" S5E23.png Hooffield stallion with watermelon catapults S5E23.png Ma Hooffield crying out "fire!" S5E23.png Hooffield mares launching volley of cupcakes S5E23.png McColts screeching to a halt S5E23.png McColts with door-shaped shields S5E23.png Big McColt stallion gets hit by a cupcake S5E23.png Ma Hooffield directs her family on the battlefield S5E23.png Hooffields storm toward the McColts S5E23.png Twilight confronting Ma Hooffield S5E23.png Ma Hooffield proud of her strategy S5E23.png Ma Hooffield's derp-eyed cackle S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "were you serious about apologizin'?" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "why in Equestria would we do that?" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we didn't do anythin' wrong!" S5E23.png Carrots striking Big Daddy McColt's shield S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "what're you talkin' about?!" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "you done so many things wrong!" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt face off S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt about to brawl S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt fighting S5E23.png Hooffield stallion chomping McColt stallion's tail S5E23.png Hooffield mare steps on a plant sprout S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt mares slap-fight S5E23.png McColt stallion chasing Hooffield stallion S5E23.png McColt stallion downed by a tomato S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy look at McColts and Hooffields fighting S5E23.png War in the Smokey Mountains valley S5E23.png Hooffield stallion pulls on McColt stallion's mustache S5E23.png Hooffield mare pins McColt mare in a leg lock S5E23.png Big McColt stallion shoves Hooffield stallion away S5E23.png Fluttershy saves the squirrel S5E23.png Squirrel thanking Fluttershy for the rescue S5E23.png Fluttershy looks concerned at the fighting S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt mares arguing S5E23.png Fluttershy "if you could just not yell so much" S5E23.png Fluttershy "maybe stop saying words altogether" S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt mares about to fight S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt mares brawling S5E23.png Twilight sorrowfully walking away S5E23.png Fluttershy galloping after Twilight S5E23.png Hooffield-McColt feud continues to escalate S5E23.png Twilight looking down at the fighting S5E23.png Twilight casting a freeze spell S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt families frozen S5E23.png Hooffields and McColts magically frozen S5E23.png Twilight calls Fluttershy as she keeps the families frozen S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle straining her magic S5E23.png Twilight "it's a lot harder to freeze an army" S5E23.png Fluttershy comes out of hiding S5E23.png Animals encouraging Fluttershy S5E23.png Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt S5E23.png Grub and Piles pleased with their discovery S5E23.png Grub and Piles exploring the valley S5E23.png Grub goes left; Piles goes right S5E23.png Grub Hooffield sampling the dirt S5E23.png Piles McColt's shelter blueprints S5E23.png Piles McColt gets an idea S5E23.png Piles pushes Grub's seeds aside S5E23.png Piles McColt about to start building S5E23.png Grub Hooffield in shock S5E23.png Piles McColt builds a house frame S5E23.png Grub Hooffield's seeds in a discarded mess S5E23.png Grub Hooffield angry S5E23.png Grub Hooffield kicking Piles' house frame S5E23.png Piles McColt shocked S5E23.png Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt arguing S5E23.png Grub and Piles toss their hats in the creek S5E23.png Grub Hooffield picks up a shovel S5E23.png Grub's shovel comes apart in his mouth S5E23.png Grub Hooffield glaring at Piles McColt S5E23.png Piles McColt pushing a wheelbarrow of bricks S5E23.png Piles McColt's wheelbarrow collapses S5E23.png Grub with Piles' wheelbarrow screw S5E23.png Piles McColt glaring at Grub Hooffield S5E23.png Grub Hooffield watering a plant bed S5E23.png Grub Hooffield watches the plants grow S5E23.png Grub Hooffield glares at Piles again S5E23.png Piles McColt with an axe S5E23.png Grub knocks over Piles' wood frame again S5E23.png Piles kicks Grub's seeds into the creek S5E23.png Fluttershy finishing her story S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt stallions feeling remorseful S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt frozen in place S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt mares feeling remorseful S5E23.png Fluttershy "it's time you both put your differences aside" S5E23.png Fluttershy "if not for yourselves" S5E23.png Fluttershy "for the sake of these cute and cuddly guys!" S5E23.png Fluttershy hugging the animals S5E23.png Twilight still straining her magic S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt feeling remorseful S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "never meant to hurt you little critters" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield apologizing to the animals S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt happy S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "you can unfreeze us now" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle surprised "oh" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle looking embarrassed S5E23.png Hooffields and McColts released from magic S5E23.png Hooffields and McColts fall to the ground S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt feeling awkward S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "we won't fight you no more" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we promise not to fight you" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "it doesn't matter who's right" S5E23.png Hooffields and McColts admit their guilt S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "one thing we can agree on" S5E23.png Ma and Big Daddy spit on their own hooves S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt hoof-bump S5E23.png Fluttershy and animals happy S5E23.png Twilight teleports between Ma and Big Daddy S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "I am so proud of you two!" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "thanks, princess" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "first to admit I was wrong" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "I promised not to fight first" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "that counts for more!" S5E23.png Ma and Big Daddy about to feud again S5E23.png Animals grumble at Ma and Big Daddy S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy not amused S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we don't have to speak animal" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "to know what y'all are sayin'" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt declare a truce S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy happy the feud is over S5E23.png Hooffields and McColts working together S5E23.png McColt stallion helps Hooffield stallion with fruit baskey S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt ponies farming together S5E23.png Hooffield mare making hole in the ground S5E23.png McColt stallion planting carrot seeds S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt ponies happily cooperating S5E23.png Hooffield mare and McColt stallion hoof-bump S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt stallions build a house together S5E23.png Hooffield-McColt water fountain S5E23.png Twilight, Fluttershy, Ma, and Big Daddy look at the fountain S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "help us rebuild our homes" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "help us grow some crops" S5E23.png McColt stallion interrupts "not pumpkins" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield thanking Twilight and Fluttershy S5E23.png Ma and Big Daddy walk away hoof-in-hoof S5E23.png Season seven Fluttershy Leans In Big Daddy McColt arrives at the cottage S7E5.png Big Daddy "heard somepony needs construction help" S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle hugging Big Daddy McColt S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle "we met each other back when" S7E5.png Fluttershy "he certainly knows his stuff" S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt "well, shucks" S7E5.png Big Daddy "let's not stand around talkin' about it" S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt rallies the ponies and animals S7E5.png Mane Six and animals cheering together S7E5.png Fluttershy and Big Daddy look over the diagram S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt gesturing toward the ponies S7E5.png Main five and other ponies ready to help S7E5.png Fluttershy and Big Daddy working together S7E5.png Fluttershy and friends finish building the sanctuary S7E5.png Fluttershy and Big Daddy McColt hoof-bump S7E5.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna judging the royal rose contest S7E10.png Luna about to award Hilly Hooffield's roses S7E10.png Scarlet Heart waving to Luna from off-screen S7E10.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Celestia and Luna on a peach cart ride S9E13.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive to the County Fair S9E22.png The Last Problem Twilight's parents and friends at the coronation S9E26.png Fluttershy hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg